contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Genesis Machine
The is a boss in Contra: Hard Corps. Description After defeating a non-piloted mecha inside the enemies' secret jungle base, the Hard Corps get ambushed by a squad commanded by none other than the leader of the rebellion himself, Colonel Bahamut, who is accompanied by a rather unexpected guest, Doctor Geo Mandrake, who reveals that he has been in collaboration with the colonel from the beginning, as this alliance has allowed him to continue his research on the alien cell. The heroes are then given the option to either fight to the end or to surrender peacefully. If the former is chosen, they'll be dropped into a room below where they will face the doctor's terrible Monster Genesis Machine. The apparatus counts with two large glass tubes, one on each side, and an enclosed central one, where the resulting experiments are delivered, with the doctor controlling the machine from a seat on its top. Inside each glass tube a creature is summoned; both are then teleported to the central one, where a mutated monstrosity —merge of both creatures— will emerge and attack the heroes. The fight consists of fending off a gauntlet of these bizarre creations. Mutations *Wing Lizard + Woodlouse = Flying centipede *Ukki + Wing Lizard = Flying beast *Wing Lizard + Peni Flower = Flying flower *Peni Flower + Woodlouse = Inoffensive walking flower (gives power-ups, only has 5 HP) *Woodlouse + Ukki = Large centipede beast *Ukki + Peni Flower = Beast with large flower growing on top Realizing that his creations fail to get rid of the soldiers time and time again, the doctor decides to summon several creatures on each pod at once, which makes the machine go haywire, creating an even more grotesque mutant abomination that ends up snatching the ambitious doctor with its long tongue and eats him alive. Mutant This unnamed monstrosity is an amalgamation of several creatures. It features a purple plant-like head that bears a rather sad expression. Two large crab-like legs protrude from its sides, giving the creature great mobility. The plant face opens the top of its head, revealing it to be a fanged mouth from which another, more aberrant, horned head with one eye comes out. The monster bears a glowing red core on its underside which acts as its weak spot. The Mutant will make a large jump at a random location around the room. Then it will fire a laser projectile from its core straight toward the floor (either in a rampage, or to blast anyone situated underneath). Afterward, the horned head will fire seeds from its mouth; these will fall straight down, but will curve before approaching the ground in the direction of our hero(es). The mutant will finally prepare to jump again and then the cycle repeats. Its legs can absorb a multitude of weaponry; only piercing weapons or grenades can penetrate through them. If none are available, our hero(es) may have to get dangerously up close and personal with the core while avoiding the beams and seeds the mutant fires upon. Trivia *This machine, both in appearance and way of functioning, is a direct reference to the 1986 science-fiction horror film The Fly; where an eccentric scientist uses a pair of "telepods" with the intention of teleporting objects from one to the other, but when he tries to teleport himself and a fly inadvertently enters the machine with him, it instead merges both, turning him into a monster. *During the fight with the mutant, none of Ray's weaponry (aside from grenades) can pierce through the legs. However, at certain angles when firing the "B" or "C" weapon, some bullets may pass through. This may be a glitch, mostly due to the amount of sprites onscreen or the amount of bullets being fired at once. See also *Doctor Geo Mandrake Category:Aliens Category:Hard Corps bosses